Waking Up Dead
by Miskea
Summary: Contains Spoilers through Dead and Gone Sookie has excepted that she is going to die. But it doesn't happen the way she expected.
1. Prologue

**Title: Waking Up Dead**

**Fandom: Book'Verse**

**Rating: R**

**Spoilers: Up though Dead and Gone**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for copies of the books, and season 1. **

**Summary: Sookie knows that she is going to die. Only it doesn't happen the way she expected.**

**Prologue**

It hurt. It hurt so much, and I was so cold. I could feel the warmth of the blood beneath me. My own blood. It was warm, and sticky. I was suddenly wishing Eric was there with me. Because I had no doubts in my mind that I was going to die. And it made me want to laugh, after all the run ins, fights, and incidents with Vampires, Werewolves, and other Supes. I was going to be done in, but a car accident. This was not how I'd imagined it. I'd hoped that I would die an old woman, with friends and family around. Not alone, in a ditch. Though the blood in my eyes I saw my car a few feet away. The ice on the road had caused my car to slide, and roll down the embankment. "Sookie." I heard a familiar voice in my ear. There was suddenly so much more pain. But it all meshed together.

"Bill?" I choked out. At least I wasn't going to die alone. I tried to reach for his hand, but found that I couldn't move my arm.

"You'll be fine, Sookie." He told me, and I let out a garbled, choked laugh. Eric wouldn't have lied to me. He would have honestly told me I was going to die, and most likely licked the blood off my face. I couldn't blame him. Fairy blood and all. I let my eyes slip shut again, my mind drifting to Eric. Picturing him in my mind. That obnoxious smirk of his, that I loved. The way he called me Lover. How his body felt over mine. And on that thought, I let the black take over me. Thankful that the pain was beginning to fade. Going into shock could be a beautiful thing. I wasn't cold. I wasn't in pain. I was just floating in my memories. All of the happy ones. Gran, and Jason when we were still kids. The first time I met Bill, and when I met Eric at Fangtasia. My pledged. Husband. Blood-bond. Would he miss me?

I felt very confused. I could feel a firm pressure over my whole body. Covered completely with a heavy weight. But not crushing. Not suffocating. Where was I? My eyes were still closed. I remembered the accident. Crystal clear. Driving home from work, looking forward to a hot shower. It was dark, and it was cold. The roads were icy, after a rare snowstorm barreled through Northern Louisiana. My car had slid, I remembered crawling out of the car, through the broken windshield. I remembered Bill being there. I slowly opened one eye, then the other. I was not in the hospital. I tried to pull in a breath of air, and got a mouth full of dirt. _Bill Compton, you most certainly did not._ I felt sudden anger, and sadness. This was the last thing I had ever wanted. In fact, I had never wanted this at all. Ever.


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you all for the wonderful feedback! This is my first real attempt at writing True Blood fic, and I haven't written much lately. So I really appreciate the kind words! I hope you all enjoy the next part!**

**Chapter One**

"What. Were. You. Thinking?" I heard Eric's voice clear, he was very angry.

"I could not simply let her die." Bill's voice responded. "You would have let her die?" He accused, just as angry.

"Of course, it is what she wanted." Eric's anger only fueled my own.

I shoved my hands at the dirt. It took less effort than I had expected. Now with my supernatural abilities I was much stronger than before. I scrambled out of my grave, a hand caught my own, and my eyes met Eric's. I could see his anger. He was livid with Bill. Even more so at the fact that Bill was my 'maker.' I had no choice but to obey him. I knew that Eric wanted to tear Bill limb from limb. In that moment I didn't bother to worry about how I knew this.

I spun around, there was dirt in my hair, and my clothes were matted to my skin with my own blood. But completely healed. "How dare you!" I screamed at him. "How could you?!" I felt my eyes flooding with tears of blood, and clenched my hands into fists. I had never wanted to hit someone as much as I wanted to strike Bill in that moment. Suddenly I felt my new fangs slip out and I couldn't help but gasp. I covered my mouth with my hand, all of my anger deflated. I was a vampire.

"Lover," Eric's voice was soft in my ear, and I turned around to him. I laid my face against his chest and felt completely at ease. And I suddenly realized that the way I felt about Eric had nothing to do with our blood bond. He had one hand in my hair, brushing the dirt from it, the other hand rested on the curve of my hip.

"I didn't want this." I whispered into his chest.

"Sookie-" Bill began, but I spun around and glared at him.

"Don't speak to me." I snapped, before looking back up at Eric. "Take me home." I said quietly, and an instant later he had slid his hands down to grasp my thighs, and lifted me, wrapping my legs around his waist, and I buried my face in his neck.

"We will discuss this later, Bill." Eric's voice was colder than I had ever heard before. "You will go home. We will speak tomorrow."

A moment later I felt the wind whipping past us as we traveled the short distance to my house from the graveyard. "My keys-" I reached into my apron that I was still wearing from work the night before. Eric tried the door and it was locked. I sighed and knocked, hoping that Amelia was still up. The kitchen light flipped on after a second and Amelia appeared in the window, she pulled open the door.

"Oh, Sookie!" She exclaimed. "I was so worried about you. Sheriff Dearborn found your car, and there was so much blood, but you were nowhere to be found." Amelia's eyes drifted down the length of my body. Taking in my blood caked self. "But, you're okay, right?"

She assumed that since I was with Eric, he had simply healed me, and maybe I'd gone back to Shreveport with him for the night. "Amelia." I took in an unneeded breath, I found I was doing it regularly, I figured that maybe it was habit. I opened my mouth a bit, and showed her my still extended fangs.

Amelia gasped, "oh!" She swallowed and took a step back. "But... how? What happened?" There were a million questions running through her head. She was confused, worried. A little scared, maybe.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." I told her, and started to feel a hunger I'd never felt. I did not like the way it made me feel. I could practically feel the pulse of blood in Amelia's throat, see it flowing just below the soft skin. I looked up at Eric, panicked. "Eric-" His arms went around me quickly. His iron grip clasping me against his chest, I couldn't have moved even if I'd tried, even with my new strength. The 1,000 year old vampire wouldn't budge.

"Amelia, I'd recommend putting a couple of bottles of Tru blood in the microwave, and retiring for the evening." She nodded, and quickly did as he said before skittering up the stairs to her room. The microwave beeped and I watched as Eric extracted the plastic bottles. The metallic smell of the blood made my mouth water.

I sat beside Eric on the couch. The bottle of O Negative blood clutched in my hand. I hadn't taken a drink. We'd been sitting there for hours, and I was just staring at it. Eric hadn't spoken a word. "What if I don't drink it?" I asked him finally. He had long since drained the other bottle.

"You will grow very, very weak over time."

"Will I die?" I scoffed. I was already dead. "Will I die the final death?"

"Eventually."

"I never wanted this." I hissed out. Now that I was a vampire, I had no idea what to do with myself, and I was angry about it. "How could he do this to me?"

"He wasn't willing to let you die. He loves you too much to have you no longer around. I do not believe he realized the consequences of his actions when he turned you. Bill had never sired a child before."

"Don't call me his child." The idea sent a chill down my spine in a very 'ick' way. "What if I wanted to meet the dawn?" I asked, turning my head a fraction of an inch, watching him from the corner of my eye. His beautiful face was as unreadable as ever.

"I would not stop you." Eric reached out and took the bottle of Tru Blood from me, and moved to sit on the coffee table in front of me. "But look inside of yourself Sookie, you would be committing suicide. Could you do that?" I felt my jaw tremble.

"How is it suicide if I'm already dead?" I asked, and watched as Eric reached out to me, he cupped the side of my face with one of his large hands.

"I would be very," he paused, as if searching for the correct word. "I would miss you. I do know that this was not what you ever wanted. But perhaps, I've heard the saying before, everything happens for a reason."

"But, what about my job, and my friends." I looked down at my hands before reaching out and grasping Eric's. His skin had always felt cool against mine. But now, now it was warm.

"You believe they would cast you out because of this?"

"I don't know." How would Sam react? Amelia had been weirded out, and worried. I would have to talk to her in the morning. I paused in my thoughts. Tomorrow night. No more days for me. No more sun. That thought made me sad. I released his hand and grasped the now cooled off bottle of blood, and took a long drink from it. The taste was pleasant. My eyes focused on Eric's. I could see the hint of lust there. Suddenly there was an echo of lust within me. I quickly drank down the rest of the blood, and before I realized what was happening, Eric was on me. His mouth latched onto mine, his tongue in my mouth lapping up the traces of blood there.

He kissed me deeply, his hand held my mouth to his, fusing us together. I was completely absorbed in the kiss as he carried me down the hallway to my bedroom and into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and untied my dirty apron and tossed it on the floor. A mess to be cleaned up later. My blood soaked Merlotte's boat necked long sleeved shirt stuck to my skin, but with a quick tug he pulled it over my head. And then he went to work on the button of my black jeans. There was a long tear in the thigh of them, and I couldn't help but sigh inwardly at the thought of having to replace more clothing due to something supernatural.

A second later I was standing under the warm spray of water, and then Eric was behind me, in all his naked glory. I tilted my head back, under the shower and looked up at him. "Eric." I murmured. I could still feel the lust swirling low in my belly. Human or Vampire, he was who I wanted to be with. But now that I was no longer human, would it be different for him? Of course it would be. I wasn't the same anymore. I felt the sadness flowing through me again, and broke the kiss to look up at Eric.

"Lover?"

"You still want me?" He raised an eyebrow, as if to ask "Isn't it obvious?" I could feel his well endowed length between us, pressing against my stomach in the most wonderful way. I nodded faintly and pulled his mouth back to mine. And then he spent the next few short hours showing me just how much he still wanted me, from the shower, to my bed.

I felt tired, I glanced towards the clock. Dawn was approaching. I glanced back at Eric. "You'll leave?" I asked, figuring he would go back to Shreveport.

"Is that what you want?" I wasn't sure what I wanted. But I did not want to be alone at the moment. "There is room enough for the both of us in your hidey-hole." There was a hint of a smirk as he repeated my name for what had been his, and the several other vampires that had stayed in my house, daytime, sunlight-free, sleeping place. And now it was my own hidey-hole. I nodded very faintly.

"Stay." I said in a whisper, but I knew with his superb hearing he heard me. He climbed out of my bed, and I followed suit. He dressed back in his black t-shirt and jeans. My blood stained clothes were still laying on the bathroom floor, so I headed for my dresser and found a pair of jeans, and a snug t-shirt of my own. Eric extended his hand to me, and I almost felt butterflies in my stomach. I wasn't sure yet if I was okay with this. I was sure that I wasn't. But the idea of killing myself, or allowing myself to die, shook me down to the core, and I knew that I couldn't do it. Eric lifted the floor board and nodded towards it for me to climb in. I did as he instructed, and scooted over to allow the large Viking to join me. He pulled the floor back down over us, and I turned my head to look at him. "Thank you, Eric."

"You are very welcome, Sookie." I knew that we would have to talk. There was so much to talk about now. This had changed everything, and there was probably no good to be found in this. I reached out and found his hand immediately in the dark. I could feel his tension. He was still thinking about Bill, and his desire to destroy him, despite any consequences. Which would be most likely be minimal, since after all, I did belong to Eric. Which posed another problem. Now that I was a vampire, I no longer belonged to Eric. Our blood bond had been severed. Which made Eric very... sad?

"Eric?"

"Sookie?"

I opened my mouth, but I could feel the dawn approaching, and was finding it very hard to keep my eyes open. "I-" and then there was nothing.

I woke up slowly, and very hungry. "Eric?" I murmured, reaching for him, but instantly realized I was alone. I was alone, that meant it was dark out. I sat up, and pushed open the door in the floor and climbed out of my hole. "Eric?" I called, but the answer I heard was not from him.

"Are you hungry Sookie?" Amelia called to me and I followed her voice into the kitchen. She had a bottle of Tru blood in her hand and was already heading for the microwave. I nodded. There was a part of her that was terrified that I would leap of the table and rip her throat out. I didn't blame her.

"I don't want to hurt you, Amelia." I said very calmly, as I sat down in the chair closest to me. Amelia froze, and her eyes flashed to my face.

"I didn't-"

"I can still read your mind, sweetie."

"Okay. So, maybe I'm a little, tinsy bit nervous. New vamps are awfully unpredictable, and uncontrollable." The microwave beeped and she pulled out the bottle and handed it to me before sitting across from me at the table. "What happened?"

I looked at the bottle, warm in my hands. I raised it to my lips and I drank. Like water to someone wandering for days in the desert, blood to a new 'born' vampire. I drank and drank until it was empty, and then I looked back at Amelia. "I hit a patch of ice. My car slid down the embankment. I was bleeding to death. Bill showed up. The next thing I knew, I was waking up in the graveyard."

"So Bill, he turned you."

"Yes." I nodded, and then stood up abruptly and walked to the sink to rinse out the bottle.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm very angry. I want to rip his head off." Amelia's eyes widened. "I know, that isn't very Christian of me."

"But it is very vampire of you. What happens now?"

I tossed the bottle into the recycle and shook my head. "I don't know. Do you know where Eric went?" I hated that I couldn't feel him anymore. There seemed to be nothing left of him inside of me. I felt a little empty place in my heart without him there.

"He didn't say, and I didn't ask." Amelia stood up and busied herself with making a cup of tea.

My mind flashed to Bill. Eric has said they were going to have a talk. I wondered if Eric would kill Bill? The idea pleased me more than it should have. "I'll be back." I told Amelia and darted out the door. My new found speed had me outside of Bill's house in a matter of moments. I was on the front porch, and could hear the voices of Bill and Eric inside.

"Then what are you planning to do about it?" Bill asked. I could hear he was angry. They were always both so angry when the spoke to each other. But I could also hear maybe a hint of fear in Bill's voice.

"I haven't decided. While I would derive great pleasure from tearing you apart, I am quite certain that dear Sookie would gain even more from doing it herself." The idea floated through my mind. I wanted it. But at the same time, I had loved Bill once. How could I want to hurt him? "But also, I wonder if that would be a far too easy way out for you. I wonder if I shouldn't take this up with the King. He is very fond of Sookie, and when he realizes what you have done, possibly damaging what he finds so valuable of her..." Eric trailed off.

The door swung open, Eric stood just on the other side, looking at me expectantly. "Lover."

"Eric." He stepped back allowing me entrance into the house, Bill was looking at me with an expression of expectancy. "You are quite right Eric." I said as I walked into the room. I felt more confident. I knew in a fight I would never win against Bill, but a part of me wondered if he wouldn't let me win, in an attempt to show his love for me. "I would love to rip off Bill's head." Eric's fangs were out when I glanced back at him. He would make sure I won the fight. My own fangs slid out as well, and Bill looked almost frightened. He was positive he was a dead man.

"But I won't." I saw the flicker of disappointment in Eric's eyes, the relief from Bill hit me in the stomach. "I am not a cold-blooded murder." I had murdered before, but it was in self defense, and I was not proud of it. "What can be done?" I asked my eyes falling on Eric's tall figure. He had swung the door shut, but hadn't moved from where he stood. "I don't want to be tied to him for the rest of my unnatural living dead life."

Eric crossed the room towards me, his hand brushed through my hair, and rested on the base of my neck. "We will go to Las Vegas, we will discuss this with the king." I could feel the anger coming off of Bill in waves at seeing Eric touch me. This was quite the predicament. Bill had immense power over me. After all, I was his, once more, but in a completely different way. But Eric had an amazing amount of power over Bill. So where did that leave us?


End file.
